Del odio al amor solo hay un paso
by TellmeA
Summary: Brittany vuelve de L.A a Lima con Quinn. Rachel, prima de Britt, al principio odia a Quinn pero como ya he dicho del odio a el amor solo hay un paso. Entren y lean! - A
1. Chapter 1

Hi, i'm A and this is my first fic, i hope you like it.

Descargo de responsabilidad.

Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 1: El reencuentro

Tres años, tres años habían pasado desde que Rachel no veía a su querida prima Brittany, tres largos años en los que la había echado muchísimo de menos. Brittany se tuvo que marchar a Los Angeles por motivos de trabajo de su padre y ahora por fin había vuelto a Lima.

Rachel se disponía a ir a la casa de sus tíos mientras recordaba su infancia con Brittany, recordaba lo bien que se lo pasaban en el parque jugando y dando de comer a los patos del estanque, cosa que Brittany adoraba.

También recordaba su pre-adolescencia junto a ella, como habían conocido al grupo One direction y las continuas peleas con sus padres para que las llevaran a un concierto, Brittany o Britt como le gustaba que la llamaran había sido su mejor y única amiga.

Rachel recordaba perfectamente cuando con 13 años tuvo que decirle adiós, puede que siempre recuerde aquel 1 de Septiembre, Brittany se fue con un guiño de ojo y un simple ''volveré''. Ahora tres años después, un 1 de Septiembre, Brittany había vuelto.

Rachel apretaba el paso con sus Vans y cruzaba la calle para llegar a la casa de Britt, la casa de su prima era una de las más lujosas de Lima, era de dos pisos con un gran jardín y piscina incluída por supuesto.

Y ahí estaba Rachel justo delante de la puerta, tocó el timbre y esperó. Justo cuando se disponía a volver a tocar el timbre alguien abrió la puerta, al principio pensó que seria Britt pero para sorpresa de Rachel era otra rubia la que la abría.

X: **¿Si? em.. ¿Quieres algo?**

Rachel se giró un momento para comprobar la dirección por si se había equivocado por que había que admitir que Rachel era bastante despistada y patosa. Pero no, Rachel no se había confundido de dirección. La chica rubia se fijó en la bolsa que llevaba en la mano Rachel, que logicamente era un regalo para Britt.

R:** Esto ..**

X: **Mira, sea lo que sea lo que vendas no queremos nada **

Y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Rachel al principio quedó en shock y rápidamente un poco enfadada volvió a llamar varias veces hasta que le volvieron a abrir.

X:** Oye ya te he dicho que no queremos nad.. **

R:** Busco a Brittany ¿ella vive aquí no?**- interrumpió Rachel

X: **emm si .. ¿quien le digo que la busca?**- preguntaba una incrédula rubia

R: **Su prima, Rachel **

La chica rubia entro hacia adentro y minutos despues una emocionada Brittany aparecía detrás de la puerta. Ella y Rachel se dieron un largo y efusivo abrazo.

B: **dios .. te he echado de menos Rach **- susurraba Britt al oído de Rachel

R:** Y yo a ti Britt, no sabes cuanto .. **

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada decirles que este es mi primer fic, el primer capítulo es bastante cortito pero los demás no serán así os lo aseguro y la verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa por las críticas y eso y no se si continuarlo, ustedes deciden. Bueno .. espero que les halla gustado lo que han leído y si no es así pues nada, sorry.

Un beso - A


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad.

Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen.

Capítulo 2: Rubia

Tras varios segundos abrazadas y alguna que otra lagrima que se atrevió a salir, Rachel, Britt y la chica rubia entraron dentro de la casa. Esta última lo único que hacía era mandar miradas a Rachel, examinándola, a su parecer Rachel era muy guapa, su pelo recogido en una coleta alta con un pañuelo alrededor, unos labios de un rojo suave y unas largas y bronceadas piernas que se dejaban ver a causa de que la morena vestía un cortísimo short, llamaron su atención.

Britt percibió la situación algo íncomoda y decidió hablar.

B: **Oh, lo siento, aun no os he presentado em .. Rachel esta es Quinn, es una amiga de L.A, sus padres no pueden mudarse aun aquí por motivos de trabajo y mientras tanto vivirá conmigo **- dijo una muy sonriente Brittany

Rachel se quedó mirando a Quinn dudando de si darle la mano o solo saludarla, decidió hacer la segunda opción ya que no le había gustado para nada como la había tratado en la puerta.

R: **Encantada rubia **- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa fingida

Quinn frunció el ceño, si había algo que la molestase era que le dijeran ''Rubia''. Estaba apunto de reclamarselo cuando Rachel volvió a hablar.

R: **Oh, por cierto Britt esto es para ti** - dijo Rachel entregándole la bolsa que portaba en su mano.

B:** Oh Rach, no tenías por que comprarme nada **- dijo Brittany cogiendo la bolsa

Brittany sacó la caja que había dentro y la abrió con mucho entusiasmo, lo que encontró dentro aun la emociono más.

B: **awww, Rachel es precioso **- dijo Britt mostrándo el patito de peluche que había dentro de la caja.

Acto seguido Britt volvió a abrazar a Rachel. Mientras tanto una Quinn un tanto molesta observa la escena.

B:** Bueno Rachel, tienes mucho que contarme ¿por que no subimos a mi habitación las tres? **

R: **De acuerdo, vamos **- dijo una no muy convencida Rachel y no precisamente por su prima si no por la otra rubia de la sala

B: **Quinn, podrias ir a la cocina a por unos refrescos para las tres**

Quinn aceptó y se fue a la cocina a por las bebidas no sin antes recibir una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Brittany.

Rachel se sorprendió de lo grande que era la casa de su prima mientras subían las escaleras y descubría la amplia segunda planta.

Cuando entrarón en la habitación de Brittany vió como esta se sentaba en una cama que había en el centro de la haitación, el suelo tenia una suave moqueta que te pedía a gritos quitarte los zapatos y sentir la suavidad en los pies, cosa que Rachel hizo, también tenía varios puff de colores al rededor de la cama, justo en frente habia un escritorio equipado con un portatil ultimo modelo y una bastante grande tele de plasma, además de varios libros y fotos. Lo que mas le llamó la atención fue una guitarra acústica que había junto a un ventanal que daba mucha luz y vida a la habitación.

B:** ¿Te gusta? **- dijo una muy feliz Brittany mientras abrazaba el patito que le había regalado Rachel.

La morena asintió y tomo asiento en la cama junto a Britt.

B: **¿Y .. como te ha ido por aquí los últimos años? Veo que has cambiado mucho, ¿te has puesto mechas californianas? Te quedan geniales y además .. estás mucho mas delgada que antes **- dijo Brittany

Rachel bajo la mirada un poco.

R: **Si .. hace un tiempo ya que las llevo y bueno.. lo del peso.. supongo que son cosas que pasan cuando creces .. **

Brittany la miró algo extrañada por su última respuesta acerca del peso.

R:** Por cierto ¿la rubia se llama Quinn? ¿Enserio? **- cambió de tema la morena al percibir las miradas de su prima.

Brittany rió un poco y durante unos minutos estuvieron hablando de todo y de nada a la vez cuando entró en la habitación una Quinn cargada de una bandeja con tres vasos de refresco.

Puso uno para ella encima del escritorio y le tendió uno a Brittany recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte, y justo antes de que le pudiera dar el último a Rachel esta dijo un simple **''Gracias rubia'' **algo que ha Quinn le molestó y mucho asique fingió un pequeño tropezon y le tiro la bebida a Rachel encima.

Q:** Oh, cuanto lo siento Rachel, ha sido sin querer **- dijo Quinn intentando aguantarse la risa pues la cara de la morena no tenía desperdicio.

R: **Oghhh** - gruñió Rachel para luego frotarse los ojos y lanzar una mirada asesina a Quinn

La camiseta de Rachel se transparentó un poco dejando ver un sujetador con encaje que no pasó desapercibido para Quinn ya que era lo único que podía mirar.

B:** Jajaja oh vamos Rach no es para tanto, ve al baño y secate un poco **

Rachel hizo caso a su prima y fue un momento al baño mientrás que en la habitación:

B: **Quinnie, ¿enserio fue solo un accidente? **- dijo Britt no muy convencida de la excusa de Quinn

Q: **Emm si .. , perdona Britt no quería ponerlo todo perdido, ahora mismo lo limpio todo**

B: **No importa Q, mejor ve a ver como está Rachel**

Quinn aceptó y fue al baño, donde se encontraba Rachel lavandose la cara.

R:** Estúpida rubia, oggh **- decía una muy cabreada Rachel al espejo.

En ese instante Quinn hacia acto de presencia en el baño.

Q: **Oye, perdona, no era mi intención ¿estas bien? **- decía Quinn fingiendo una falsa preocupación

R:** Ja!, podrás engañar a mi prima pero yo se perfectamente que no fue sin querer rubia **- se encaró Rachel

Q: **¿podrías hacer el favor de dejar de decirme Rubia? **- decía una muy molesta Quinn acercándose más a la cara de Rachel quedando frente a frente.

Quinn era un poco más alta que ella pero eso no intimidó para nada a Rachel.

R: **Jajajajaja** - rió sarcásticamente Rachel - **never in a million years, rubia**

Quinn estaba a punto de explotar cuando se dió cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con Rachel. La morena se había quedado mirando los ojos de Quinn, eran de un color verde casi azulado y hasta ahora no se había fijado en lo realmente hermosos que eran, incluyendo sus labios que para Rachel no pasaron desapercibidos. Una estraña corriente eléctrica recorrió a ambas. Rachel vió como Quinn lanzaba una mirada hacía su camiseta y recordó que a causa del refresco se le transparentaba todo, entonces se separó bruscamente de ella y en ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta.

B: **Chicaaas, ¿estais bien? **- dijo Brittany abriendo la puerta

Q: **Claro, estamos estupendamente, estaba ayudando a Rachel **- dijo Quinn fingiendo una falsa sonrisa

B:** Genial, me alegro que se lleven tan bien ustedes dos, así podremos pasar lo que queda de verano juntas **

R: **Jajaja si, genial.. Por cierto Britt, yo tengo que marcharme ya, tengo varias cosas que hacer **- dijo Rachel saliendo del baño y encaminandose hacia la salida

B: **Oh, ¿enserio tienes que irte ya? **- dijo Britt acompañando a Rachel a la salida, depués de que recogiera sus Vans del cuarto de Britt.

R: **Si, lo siento me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo**

B: **Oye ¿por que no vienes mañanas aquí a mi piscina?, lo pasaremos muy bien las tres juntas **- dijo Brittany muy emocionada

R: **No sé si podré Britt .. **- Rachel si quería ir, pero no le apetecía para nada estar con Quinn

B: **Por fa, que hace mucho que no nos vemos**

R: **Esta bien **- si había alguien a quien Rachel no pudiera decirle que no esa era a su prima Brittany, sobre todo si la miraba tan emocionada

B: **yeaah, emm .. mañana a las 5:30 ¿vale?**

R:** Vale **- sonrió Rachel

Q:** Bueno Rachel un placer conocerte, cuidado no te resfries en el camino a casa **- dijo Quinn sarcásticamente

R:** No te preocupes, e igualmente ha sido un placer .. rubia **- dijo Rachel provocando que Quinn frunciera un poco el ceño

Tras un abrazo de despedida con Britt y un gesto con la mano para Quinn, Rachel se fue de la casa de Britt con solo una cosa en mente ''_Me las pagarás rubia''._


End file.
